The Links Between Times
by fatetinhour
Summary: "Time." The boy had looked vey much like him, in that strange dream... Link thought all his adventures were over. But another one had just begun. *Being Rewritten. Entirely. I can't stand this s***. *


**CAN YOU SAY LINKCEST? - FATETINHOUR! Enough of this silly business! I've decided to do another Linkcest pairing. Link from Phantom Hourglass x Young Link from Ocarina of Time. Enjoy!**

**-Love this format-**

Link had just gotten back from a long journey across the ocean. He managed to convince Tetra to sail back to Outset Island, even though it was only for 2 weeks before they set sail again. It was nice to be home again, back in his comfortable bed, in his house. Not that being a pirate and having the honor to share Tetra's cabin was bad, but there's no place like home.

_Link looked all around him. There was nothing but white. What a strange dream (1) so far, he supposed. It seemed to be as vast as the ocean and never ending. He walked for what felt like hours, until he saw a boy who looked kind of like him. While his blond hair was bright, the boy's was golden. He had brown eyes, and the boy in front of him had blue. They were wearing different styles of boots and tunics. Link's had an undershirt. The boy didn't have one. _

_ Link tried to speak, but no words came out of his mouth. It was as if he had a mute button. The boy tilted his head, not understanding what Link just said. Then he tried to touch him. To his surprise, there was a wall separating them. When he touched it, it created rippled, like water. The boy placed his hands on the invisible wall, and then saying something. Link guessed it had something to do with his hands._

_ He placed his hands above the boy's. Strangely, the wall started to break around where they where touching. The boy then intertwined his hands with Link's. The wall collapsed and there was nothing there. The boy then stepped closer to Link and gently kissed him. Link was shocked. Why would this boy kiss him? Link also noticed he couldn't get away. He was stuck kissing the guy. Slowly the boy wrapped his arms around Link and pulled him closer to him. Link decided it was better to just go with it, and wrapped his fingers in the boy's hair, dropping his hat in the process._

_ Everything just felt right. There was no thought, no words. Just doing what they felt was right. Link opened his mouth slightly by accident, letting the boy's tongue enter. He moaned. The boy's taste was so foreign. He tasted like fresh fruit, and nuts. Link was sure he tasted like seagull and fish. The smell was also odd. He smelled like a forest, of spring water and vanilla. _

_ They stopped to catch their breath. The boy rested his forehead on Link's. He was happy and smiling. Link had to admit, he was happy too. He felt…like he belonged with him. He had never felt like this with anyone, not even Tetra, who everyone thought, even him, and would end up with him. This boy created sweet, deep emotions like no one else had done. Was this his soul mate then? The boy softly caressed Link's cheek, saying, "Time." _

_ Suddenly, by some unknown force, they were pulled apart. Something was heard crashing onto the floor, and Link found that it was that strange wall again. He tried to break it, but it wouldn't work, the boy was extremely worried about him, from the look on his face. They were once again, separated. But this time, Link wanted this wall gone. The boy wrote with his finger "I love you" on the wall. Link replied with a "Love you more."_

_ The boy smiled. "Be careful."_

_ "Careful of what?"_

_ "Ganon (2) will rise again. I don't want you getting hurt."_

_ "I will. Will I ever see you again?"_

_ "When the doors of time opens and the flows are active, promise me."_

_ "What?"_

_ The boy smiled again. "Run into my arms."_

_ "I will." _

Link woke up feeling someone touching him. It was gently shaking his shoulders, and saying, "Wake up." Remembering his dream, Link jumped from bed to hug his soul mate (3) - only to find out it was his sister.

"Link, why are you hugging me all of the sudden?"

"I thought you were…someone else."

"Someone else? The person from your dream?"

Link blushed a deep scarlet, "You wouldn't know who it was anyway," and proceeded to get his clothes.

Aryll giggled, "Oh, I don't know. Was it Tetra? You two are very close. I mean, she lets you share her cabin!"

"For your information, there were no extra cabins in the ship. She didn't want me getting sick, and we don't sleep in the same bed. I have one for myself."

"You sure it wasn't her in your dream?

"I never said it was her, now did I? Also, no. it wasn't Tetra. How did you even know I was dreaming?"

She giggled again, "You were talking in your sleep, kissing your pillow, and making strange sounds."

Link's face got redder, "You don't know what my dream was about anyway."

-Scene change-

The ocean join with sky over at the horizon, and white puffy clouds filled the sky with their beauty. There was plenty of wind and he could see the Ritos doing their deliveries. Today, in Link's opinion, would be a great day to sail, only cruising though.

** This is where it's going to end. I can't write when I know I'm very upset. You see, I was robbed of my LIMITED EDITION 3DS. It's Zelda with gold markings. It was in a small black bag, which has a something that says "Summit Gear." I lost six games. I lost 300 dollars. The thing meant a lot to me. I've stopped crying, but I think I may start crying again soon. What I meant by the 300 dollars is: that's how much money everything costs together, maybe more. I just can't write when I'm emotional wreck. So, I'm sorry but this is the last thing you'll see for a couple of weeks. I'm hurting.**

**1 – This a dream, like a vision. It's as the Goddesses are saying to Link, "this is your future soul mate." Okay? **

**2 – He knows Ganon will rise again because Din told him. **

**3 – This is what Link guessed. Also, remember what Ocarina told him. "Promise me you'll run into my arms." **

** Well that's it. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't own Zelda, but now I only own one game*breaks down crying* Why! **


End file.
